


Barefoot

by cecania



Series: The Misadventures of Eerie- Part Two: Outlands [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: Just a little fun at the beach in Galdin.(Day two of Inktober for Writers)





	Barefoot

            Digging her toes into the sand, Eyra sighed as the ocean breeze wafted over her. Coming to the Quay was the best decision she’d made all week. It wasn’t that busy and the weather was perfect.

            A loud shout and splash made her smile. Then there was the company which she was a fan of.

            Looking over when she heard sputtering, she watched Prompto surface, shaking his head. “That’s not funny!”

            Her gaze slid to where Gladio was standing on the dock, no doubt where he’d thrown Prompto from. “It’s a little funny. At least I still have the camera.”

            Eyra rolled her eyes. “Leave him alone, big guy,” she called.

            “Yeah! Go bug her!”

            Gladio glanced over at her and she waved him over. “Come and bug me, big guy,” she teased. “But ditch the camera!”

            He’d already been moving to the edge of the pier, camera still in hand, when he stopped. “You don’t wanna model?”

            “Dude, that’s my camera!”

            “So?” he asked. “You telling me you haven’t taken any pictures of any girls while we were here?”

            “Dude, it’s my camera.”

            She actually heard Gladio’s aggravated sigh before he was setting the camera down near the cooler Noct’s fish were in. He leapt off the dock and started toward her.

            “So,” she teased when he got closer, “you wanted pictures?”

            “When do I not? But it ain’t happening unless you’ve got a phone stashed somewhere.”

            Eyra gave him a look before slowly spinning in place. His eyes weren’t on her face when she turned back to him. “You see anywhere to put a phone?”

            “I’m still not sure how you’re keeping that up,” he rumbled.

            “Having seen both my breasts and ass that’s a stupid question.”

            A warm palm slid across her lower back, his fingers sliding just under the waistband of her bikini bottom. “Still. One good tug and….”

            “Everyone’s going to see your girlfriend naked,” she warned. “You want that?”

            “No,” he said slowly, his hand moving to curl around her waist, away from the ties of her suit.

            That didn’t surprise her. As much as she’d enjoyed the look on his face when she’d stepped out of the caravan in her new suit, she knew he wasn’t about to let anyone see more. “You don’t have your phone?” she asked.

            His brows lifted. “You’re the one who told me to ditch the camera.”

            “Because it’s Prompto’s. He’s not the one I want having pictures of me.”

            “You don’t think I have enough half naked photos of you on my phone already?”

            “Gladio, there’s a difference between photos on the beach and me snapping shots in changing rooms.”

            “Has the same effect,” he muttered, looking out at the water.

            Eerie bit down on her cheek to keep from smiling at that. Catching his hands, she gave him a tug. “Come on. Let’s take a walk.”

            “What are you playing at, Eerie?” he asked, following her regardless.

            Winding her fingers through his, she leaned into his shoulder. “I can’t spend time with my boyfriend?”

            “You don’t want to have dinner at the Mother of Pearl?”

            She laughed. “Gladio, they’re not going to let us in like this,” she said, kicking at the sand with her bare foot. “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with a campfire cookout tonight.”

            “You seriously going to take something we cook over a fire or in the caravan over Coctura’s cooking?”

            “Gladio,” she said patiently, “I come from a family that’s owned multiple restaurants. I know when food’s overpriced.”

            He huffed softly. “It’s still good.”

            Eyra stopped walking to stare at him.

            “Okay overpriced,” he agreed. “The whole place is but what do you expect? It’s right on the water and everyone wants to be here.”

            She kept watching him before shaking her head. “If you want good food, I could cook. Wouldn’t even have to put on more clothes to do it.”

            He laughed. “You probably want to put more clothes on if we’re cooking with fire.”

            “Do _you_ want me to put on more clothes?”

            “I’m not answering that.”

            It was her turn to laugh and she gave a tug on him, pulling him into the water with her. “Come on,” she said softly, “I know you want to do the romantic dinner for two and we haven’t done that in forever but…not here.”

            “Then where?” Gladio asked, following her deeper into the water.

            Lestallum hovered on the tip of her tongue but right now the city was full of family that would want their attention. It wouldn’t be the greatest spot for anything romantic or for just the two of them. They were bound to run into someone.

            “Eerie, if you’re worried about the money, don’t be. We’ve been making more than enough gil to have a night out for you and me.”

            Her eyes dipped to the dog tags hanging around his neck. They matched the ones she wore but his actually had his name on them, unlike hers which had her aunt’s. “That doesn’t really make me feel better, big guy.”

            “Hey,” he said, tipping her chin up to look at him. “Nothing’s gonna happen alright? The four of us don’t split up to do hunts and we don’t take on things we can’t handle.”

            She wasn’t going to call him on the lie. She knew what they went after but if anyone was going to survive that kind of thing, it would be them. “Fine,” she sighed. “Dinner at the Mother of Pearl.”

            “Well, not if you’re gonna be like that,” he grumped.

            Winding her arms around his neck, she pressed herself to him. The water was lapping around their waists now, making it hard to stand and she wasn’t helping by putting more of her weight on him. “I’m sorry,” Eyra murmured. “Dinner at the Mother of Pearl with you will be wonderful.”

            He lifted a brow, not buying it at all.

            “If you’ve got all this extra gil,” she continued, winding the ends of his hair around her fingers, “maybe we could…get a room too?”

            “Thought you were fine with a campfire cookout and sleeping in the caravan.”

            “And I thought you wanted a date night,” she countered.

            He stared hard at her before she knew she had him. “You bring anything to wear besides this?”

            “Excuse me, I’m not the one wandering around half naked most of the time.”

            “You are right now.”

            She didn’t bother responding, instead lifting her feet.

            “Eerie, you little-!” His shout died as they both toppled into the water.

            She didn’t bother trying to get away from him, the grip he had on her assured her she wasn’t going anywhere. Hanging on, she waited as he got his feet under him and pushed them back above the surface of the water. Shaking her hair out of her face, she gave him a smile and said, “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

            His expression didn’t change but his hold on her did and it was the only warning she got.

            A shriek left her as he gave her a toss into the water. There was no use being graceful as she splashed hard into the ocean and she only stayed under it long enough to make sure nothing had come untied. Surfacing so only her head was out, she blew out a breath and gave him a look. “That’s not very romantic,” she accused.

            “You started it,” Gladio threw back.

            And she intended to finish it later.

 


End file.
